Separation Len x Rin
by VocaloidShippersDesu
Summary: At Lens 6th birthday party, his house burned down with Lens mom, Rins parents, and Miku. The parents all died in the fire, but the bodies of Rin and Miku are not found. Later in Lens life, Rin appears again, and they fall in love, and Miku on the other hand... LenxRin RinxLen non Twincest with character death
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:  
This is my first Fanfiction so please be nice to me! XD  
If you have any ideas that u want meh to do for Future Chapters PM me ;). Enjoy~

The Separation and The Anmesia

Chapter One

Meet Len

Len POV~

When I was 15 years of age I fell in love with a girl with the same last name as me. Rin Kagamine, was her name. But before I get into that let me introduce myself~

Hey, My name is Len Kagamine. I have blonde hair blue eyes and I'm about 5 10'. I usually ware an red,brown, and white hoodie with a grey T-shirt with black trimming and a yellow tie. Also with Black semi-skinny jeans with completely black high-top converse and an ugly brown hat I always ware backwards. The only reason why I have that hat is because Rin gave it to me before she forgot about me.

Flashback At Len's sixth Birthaday party~

Narrator POV~

"Mom! Do you know what today is?" Len exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, yes I do! It's your 6th birthday! And you are now such a big boy!" said in an high pitched voice- To some, was referred to as Lily just to give you a visual.

"Yeah and my party!"Len yelled happily as Picked him up and spun him around.

"Oh, Yes! I have to began to bake the cake! Len, dear would you like to help me?" Lily said while she put dawn Len and get out the 'Betty-Crocker' powder cake thing.

"Umm... Sorry mom but while I mix the cake my arm starts to hurt! So Im going to go see Rin and Neru!" Len yelled as he was about to open the door.

"Oh, Alright! Be back soon!" Lily yelled equally as loud. Len marched out of the door and all the way to Rin and Neru's house. Rin and Neru where sisters BTW.  
When Len approached the house he rung the doorbell.

Dinnnnnnggggggggg Dong,

The door shot open and Neru and Rin shot out of the door. Rin screamed: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEEENNN!"and then tackled Len down with a hug.

"Hey Rin and Akita~!" Len said rather sarcastically, Len said 'Akita' because Neru hated that name so she went by her last name. But Neru being the older one- Just rolled her eyes and then started texting again. She was only eight, but she still had a phone

"Well, I was just wondering if you where going to my party today!" Len said excitedly

"Abbbbsoooollluuuuutly!" Rin exclaimed happily

"Alrighty then! See you when~!"  
Len replied starting to go home.

"NEEEERRRRUUU!" Rin said while shaking her sister. "WHAT AM I GOINA' WHARE! AHHHH!" Rin screamed

"Alright, Alright I will help you pick out an outfit; Just stop shakkeiigg me!" Neru stuttered Rin stopped shaking.

"Alright! Lets go!" Rin yelled while dragging Neru into her room;.

Neru picked out an yellow and orange sweater with Blue jeans and silver flats. then they headed into the direction of Len's house.

When they arrived; Len pulled them both in and dragged them both into the back yard. Then soon Kaito,Miku,Mikuo,Meiko,Gumi, and Leon arrived at the party they played tag, hide and seek and then tag again- But nothing after that- the cake was on the picnic table. When the kitchen bursts into flames. But they where having to much fun to noticed Rin was the first one to notice. Out of concern for lily she went to look for her;

"Len's Mom? Len's Mom!" Rin shouted as she entered the house

"Rin!No!" Len screamed as she entered the house as soon as he yelled that everyone looked at Rin while Neru was calling the fire department, the house exploded.  
"Uh, Yes a house fir-" Neru dropped her phone not seeing Rin. She then realized that Rin had entered the newly exploded house both Len and Neru dropped to the ground and started crying.  
Len began Punching the ground and chanting: "NO!NO!NOO!" Neru ran over to him and hugged him trying to console him.

"RIIIINNNNN! MOOOOM!"Len screamed

Then the fire department came. And out out the fire. Lily had died of 3rd degree burns. And Rin&Neru's parents had also died inside the house. But Rin, Was not found. And Len always knew Len was out there somewhere. Len had not realized his feelings for Rin, until Len had reunited with her; once again.

Flash back end~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rin, Meet Len

The Separation

~~~~~Eight Years Later~~~~~

Len POV

Len was now 18 years of age. But he still remembers Rin. And hopes she is out there somewhere. Today was a normal Monday, long and boring and Tired. Len woke up at 5 o'clock AM every morning to go to school. At school, two new students Came to Kaito-sansei's class with me. Hatsune Miku, and Rin Kagamine.

Before I start yammering on about them let me tell you what had happened within the 12 years we (Me, Rin and Miku) have been separated, I have become a pop-star, Yeah, I know, RIDICULOUS right? But no one knows who I am, I go by: Len agame, similar, but not the same as my real name. At school, I where a black wig with red contacts, and no one seems to know who I am! Surprisingly. I REALLY do... Feel like 'Hannah Montana'. And we ALLLLL know how THAT ended... (With a weird haircut...) Any-who, only Gumi, and Mikuo know that I'm a 'pop-star' and they often blackmail me about it.

BACK TO THE STORY!

The home room teacher that we have this year is , which I don't get because I am pretty sure her first name is Lola...

"Today, Students, is a very special day! We need to welcome two new students into our class today!" exclaimed a little to excitedly, "The have lived in America almost all their life! So please make them feel welcome to their new environment! Please welcome, Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin!" shouted. That got my attention. I stared at them. Just...Stared...

Then I took a photo out of my back pocket of me, Miku and Rin. Then I looked back and forth, back and forth. At the girls, at the picture, at the girls, at the picture. I KNEW that was Miku, My best friend and Rin, The love of my life.

(This is a good place to end the chapter, but I won't end it here! :D)

"Rin-chan and Miku-chan are sisters! Their back story is tragic, but they don't remember too much about it, just the names of their friends, and their parents! So don't pressure them about it!" spoke sharply, then I raised my hand.

"Yes Len?" said with a certain tone that you can't get out of your head.

"Len?" I heard Rin silently whisper then take a small, burnt picture out of a cover slip, of her wallet. And did the same thing as I did with the picture of me, Miku and her.

" , you should not have mentioned that their back start was tragic and that no one should pressure them about it, because people will only pressure them about it." I stated rather politely... I think...

"Oh... Oops! Sorry guys!" She yelled to Miku and Rin, I smiled at Rin causing a slight blush to run across her face as they shrugged it off and sat down.

There was only two seats available, one by me, and one by the wall on the other side of the room. Rin sat by me, after having a swift conversation with Miku. Then the bell rang, alerting the teachers that they have 5 minutes to move yo their next class while we sit here. Doing nothing. So I started to talk with Rin.

"So, I saw you take something out of your wallet, may I ask what it was?" I asked smiling.

"I also saw YOU with something, tell ME what THAT was!" Rin exclaimed out if the blue, me chuckling and thinking: 'why, she hasn't changed a bit!'

"Alrighty then..." I said un-excitedly as it took the small photo out of my back pocket and showing it to her.

"Wh-Who a-are they?" Rin stuttered

"The one on the far left, is me and in the middle there...is..." I sighed "Her name was Rin. I thought she died at the fire of my 6th birthday party... I thought I would never see her again..." I started to cry. touching the photograph with the opposite hand I was holding it in. "But... Her body wasn't found. So I had hope that she was still out there..." I just cried even harder. "I knew she was still out their! My whole life, I have been searching for her, and the girl on the far right, Miku. But I guess it was just a random turn of events that you and Miku look, sound and have the same first and last name, right?" I said as I faced her with my eyes closed, still crying while puting on a fake smile.

Mikuo was in the same class as me. But he hardly paid much attention to anything, so he was just playing 'Temple Run' the whole time, so he didn't notice Rin and Miku. Yeah, I call him a dead fart too.

Then he died. (In Temple Run) the he looked at me while I was crying and rushed toward me.

"Len! What did I say about thinking about Rin!" Mikuo exclaimed.

"I never stop thinking about Rin! I..." I started but refused to continue and hoping that Mikuo won't finish it for me.

"Because you Looovveee Rinnnn!" Mikuo smirked while sitting in my desk. A blush creeped over my face.

"Pfffttt, so what if I DO love Rin hunmmm? Then fine, I love Rin! But I KNOW that YOU have always had a crush on MIKU!" I smirked while sticking my tongue out at Mikuo. While he started to blush. He turned his face.

"S-SHUT UP!" Mikuo shouted softly while girding his teeth. "Oh, and where you looking at the picture again?" Mikuo added I nodded shyly "ok then, LEMME SEE IIIIITTTTT!" Mikuo said with gratitude then he finally noticed Rin. Then he looked back and forth, back and forth, at the girl at the picture, at the girl, at the picture. The squinted "Rin?"

"GAWWAHAH! I forgot you where sitting there!" Then I blushed, knowing that she now knew my feelings about her.

"Hey Mikuo. .the room." I said while pointing at Miku. He looked in that direction and flushed again causing me to giggle, but my face still wet with tears.

"Miku?" Then he looked back and forth, back and forth, at the girl at the picture, at the girl, at the picture. "Miku!" He whispered then ran over their. I looked at Rin who's face was flushed.

"Wh-What's wrong?" I asked sincerely

"W-W-what you said..." Rin told me.

"C-can you be a-absolutely certain t-that I was t-talking about y-you?" I asked

"Yes." Then she showed me the exact same picture I was holding in my hands.

"So..." I said impatiently "Now you know my feelings. I might as well just leave." I stood up, my expression darkened. Until Rin grabbed my sleeve.

"I-I-I want to come with you!" Rin said awkwardly, tagging along. Then I went to the men's locker room. While Rin stood outside the door, trying to process what just happened then I came out with a small backpack that held my wig and my contacts, grabbed Rins hand, and ran out of the school.

"Wanna' go to my place?" I offered smiling holding Rins hand. She nodded in approval. But the she stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked bluntly

"I need to tell you something." She said in a soft voice.

"What?" I asked sincerely.

"This!" Rin yelled then kissed me, quite passionately. I don't want to get into any details, but it was my first kiss. Kinda' pathetic for a pop-star but true. The only thing that broke our kiss was a flash; I turned around, I turned around to see none other than- paparazzi...

THX of readin' meh chapter two :3 chapter three will be coming out soooonnnn 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three~

Vocaloid, The Magazines and Len's apartment

The Separation

LenxRin

"Hey! Len! Give er' a big smooch!" The first paparazzi-with-a-camera said while putting the camera over his eye.

"HAHA! What made you think I ever obey what the paparazzi tell ME?" I smirked while I walked away.

"HEY! WE AIN'T THE PAPARAZZI! WE ARE THE PRESS!" The man yelled as we became more distant. You see, before I got all technical, about what the press was really SUPPOSE TO do, but I just waved and kept walking along with Rin. Until I reminded myself that he still got the picture of me and rin kissing. And that it WOULD be in the magazine, 'Vocaloid Weekly' I mentally face-palmed myself.

"So, Rin... My place?" I asked again.

"S-sure!" Rin stuttered.

"Alright!" I exclaimed excitedly

"So...What will that man do with that picture?" Rin asked wile twittleing her thumbs around. I sighed,

"Well, we will figure it out when we see it? Won't we?" I stated, politely while Rin flushed. There was a silence. But it was not awkward. That time gave us both a chance to process what all just happened so quickly.

'I wonder how Mikuo and Miku are doing?' I thought to myself while I made a face. 'If I know Mikuo, is that he never takes no for an answer, that's how he blackmails me all the time!' Then I chuckled silently then I thought about what all happened at school. 'Wow, I was SO stupid to shout that out loud! Whatever, lol' I thought then chuckled out loud.

"Hum? What's so funny?" Rin asked anxiously.

I chuckled again "Nothing just... Happy." I said happily then I interlocked my fingers with hers and she place her head on my shoulder for about two minutes before reaching our destination.

I quickly unlocked the door stepped Inside while I held the door open, for Rin. Then she stepped inside and sat on my couch in my apartment.

Then we sat together hand in hand, her snuggled into my chest then we looked at each other and kissed again. When we broke the kiss Rin said: "Len, I missed you."

"I missed you more." I said anxiously

"Humph. I seriously doubt it." Rin said calmly.

"Hey Rin, wanna' go see a movie?" I asked Rin after me getting board.

"Hunmmm...Sure! Which movie?" She shouted.

"Well, we will know when we get there!" I said while jumping up and grabbing my keys. Yes, I DO know how to drive! I just don't, for say, 'like' to drive. There's no particular reason WHY, I just don't. And I had one of those big trucks. Kinda' hard to get in it.

"Come on!" I yelled while motioning for Rin to come.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Rin shouted from across the hallway. As she ran toward me, laughing.

We walked out the door while I interlocked our hands once again and we drove toward the theatre.

When we returned from the movie, Rin was half asleep so I just let her crash at my place for the night.

"Rin, I'll sleep on the couch, you can sleep in the bed!" I suggested politely.

"N-no." Rin said, blushing.

"I-it's ok. You don't have to sleep on the couch." Rin said shyly I knew where she was heading to, but I decided to mess with her.

"So, YOU wanna sleep on the couch?" I said with a smirk.

"N-no!" She said blushing even more.

"Alright then! Lets go to bed, shall we?" I asked while I started to blush. Then grabbed her hand and headed into 'our' room. Then it began.

I took off my shirt and tossed it into the hamper, then took out the rubber band than held my hair up and placed it on my night stand. I noticed Rin staring at me, the last time she saw me shirt-less was when we where 5, at the pool. So... Yeah.

The I looked at her, smiled and said: "Something wrong?" She just blushed, took a deep breath and then started to un-do her shirt, revealing only her bra. Then I blushed and stared at her.

"D-don't stare at me!" Rin wined as I turned away smiling.

"Sorry. It's just that... Your so beautiful." I said while twiddleing my thumbs together and looked at my feet. When I felt a hug aroung my chest. I looked down at Rin, and how beautiful she was. Then she said while falling asleep: "I love you." Then she fell asleep. I picked we up bridal-style and placed her in my bed, put the covers over her, then kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too." Then turned off the lamp that was keeping the room lit and fell into a peaceful slumber.

The next day, me and Rin got up really early and got dressed, ate, and then went to the market to browse the items. keep in mind, I am wearing the black wig and red contacts. The we came upon, 'Vocaloid Weekly' and just GUESS what the cover story was? DINGDINGDING! Correct. It was 'Len Kagamine, and the mystery girl!' And the picture of me and Rin kissing. When we saw that we both just turned around and, walked toward the school.

There was a silence. The Rin broke it. "Len, c-can I m-..." She started.

"Can you m- what?" I asked happily.

"Can I move in with you? I live with Miku, and I want her and Mikuo to be happy together." She blurted out unexpectedly and sudden.

"*giggle* that's such a lie. Rin, of corse you can move in with me! You don't have to make up a lie!" I said while looking through her, like looking through air.

"Humph. Len, your so good to me!" Rin stated greatly appreciative.

"I hoped so." I simply said while smiling and facing my beautiful, Rin.

When we arrived at the school, Rin needed to go to the ladies room, and she told me to go on without her. I insisted otherwise, but SHE insisted otherwise... If that makes any sense... When I entered the classroom, the whole room was talking about me,while huddling in front of an 'Vocaloid Weelky, They be like,

"Ohh, who is that girl? It looks like Rin! But how could some random girl could be dating, Ahhhh, Len Kagamine!? *Squeal*"

And: "OMG I know right, Len's like SOOO sexy, And Rins like... Normal..."

"Come on, you don't REALLY know its Rin, Right?"

"Uh, yeah! I got to talk to Rin, and she is SO Lens type!

"I KNOW you tasted vomit in your mouth when you said that, EVERY teenage girl has a HUGE crush on, Ahhhh, LEN KAGAMINE! *Squeal* "

"But Rin and Len have the same last name, are they related!?"

"No, I don't think so, Kagamine is a pretty common last name-"

"HOW MANY PEOPLE DO YOU KNOW WITH THE LAST NAME 'Kagamine'?!"

"Uh, one, Rin!"

"..."

Damn, those girls give me a headache then Rin came back from the bathroom, luckily not causing too much commotion, because all of the fan-girls where reading the article about me and Rin, until Miku said...:

"RIIIN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I WAS SO WORRIED! BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT! AND I THOUGHT MAYBE YOU HAD BEEN RAPED OR YOU GOT LOST! RIIIINNNN!" Miku exclaimed nervously, anxiously, worried, and a bunch more weird emotions I can't spell.

"Miku, it's ok, why does every time I spend the night somewhere and not tell you, you either think I was raped or got lost? But I'm ok! I went to see a movie with Len, and then I was too exhausted to go back home, and Len was to exhausted to drive, so I kinda' spent the night at his house. Oh an before you think I'm going to get kidnapped, I'm moving in with him! K?" Rin... Said calmly, I guess...

"... ARE YOU CRAZY!? YOU ONLY JUST MEET THE GUY! HOW COULD YOU BE MOVING IN WITH HIM! SO SUDDENLY!" Miku said acting like she was about to faint, well, at least I THINK she was acting...

"Aeh hem! We have known him since we where infants!" Rin exclaimed while showing Miku the burnt picture of me, Rin, and Miku.

"Oh yeah! Well... Erm... Visit anytime?" She said shyly. THEN she noticed that the whole class was staring at her... And a fan-girl approached her and said:

"OMG, Rin... YOU ARE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS WITH LEN KAGAMINE!?"

"Heehee... Yeaahhh..." She said quietly. Then the girls squealed and ran toward her. While all the guys started laughing... EXPECALLY me. The: 'Len is SOOO sexy.." Think got to me and I held it in toward the end, and so did the 'Every one has a crush on, Ahhhh, LEN KAGAMINE!' That... Was HILARIOUS!

During the middle of the school day, it got really boring. So I just ditched. And decided I'd come in on Saturday, and make it up. So there I go... And I decided to pick Rin up after school... As 'Len Kagamine'.

~After School~

I came in my truck, as I waited out side with my window down, when the school bell rang for dismissal, then I rolled up my window. Then I saw Rin recognize my truck and ran toward it and knocked on the window, smiling. So I opened the door, and stepped out. Then she hugged me.

"Len! Where have you been!? I missed you during lunch!" Rin asked anxiously. I just hugged her back not replying as I saw Miku. I grabbed Rins hand and went toward Miku and Mikuo. Then me and Mikuo did this bro-hug-man-bro-hand-shake, thing then I hugged Miku and told her it was nice to see her again.

Then I explained that I was going to drop by Miku's place and collect Rins valuables. THEN I be like:

"Psst, Mikuo. Have fun... *Wink" then he rolled his eyes and pushed on my forehead knocking me back a little as the girls giggled.

The I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed Rin hand and asked it they wanted a ride, they greatly accepted my ofer, and we drove to Miku's house with direction of Rin of corse.

On the way to the car I have noticed that a group of people was grouped around us, with a paparazzi. I took the camera away from the paparazzi, the gave him 1,000 ¥ so he could buy a new one, 1,000 ¥ was enough, right? I guess... WHATEVEH'!

When we arrived, I helped Rin pack her bags,the carefully placed them in the back of the truck and drove to my place.

When we arrived~

"Rin, do you want to put your stuff in the guest room, or... What?" I asked happily.

"You should know..." She said blushing

"Alright. I'm glad I have a big closet then." She just smiled and got her things. She unpacked her close, a jewelry box, her OWN night stand, to put her jewelry box ON, a lamp to put on her night stand, a painting, a makeup bag and some shampoo and conditioner.

"Ugg, I am so tired..." I complained

"Well, I'm not imma take a shower, k?" Rin said as she collected a towel, a bra and panties and a washcloth as she headed toward the bathroom.

"K, I took a shower this morning." I yelled while she entered the bathroom. Then I took off my shirt, then changed my pants to pajamas, then did the laundry. By the time that was done, Rin was out. With the towel hanging up on the bar, in the bathroom, she walked out. She SEEMED to have found my hair dryer, since her hair was dry, and I blushed instantly. Rin seemed to noticed.

Rin giggled and then approached me and then kissed me passionately and then we strolled along into my-Er...our room, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**Sorry all of my chapters have been short! The next chapter will be long- REALLY long! Thx for reading :P I appreciate it :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Rin's Popularity, Moving, Len's Concert preparations!**

**The Separation Len x Rin**

**Authors note: when I last checked on my stories, this story had 180+ views, so I be like WOAH and I know things are happening fast, and some late up-dates, but I hope you will be patient with me!**

**~Sabrina**

When Rin and I came to school the next day, Rin was surrounded in attention, Rin did not enjoy this attention so she ignored them, all through math, reading, English, science, PE, Home Economics (where she got even MORE attention) and History THEN she snapped when I left 10 min before dismissal so I could go get like McDonalds or something. When I came to get her she was in a pissy attitude then she collapsed. She was shouting and telling me what happened all day.

"ARRRGGG! LEN! THEY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! THERE ALL LIKE OH, LEN HUH, LENS TOO GOOD FOY YOU! AND OH,YEAH AND I HERD THAT SHE ALREADY HAD SEX WITH HIM AND THAT I ONLY LIKE YOU BECAUSE YOUR FAMUS AND-" then I embraced her in a hug, tired of seeing her sad.

"Rin, don't listen to what those fan-girls say, their just jealous. Jealous because you are more beautiful then all of them in every single way possible." I said warmly while hugging her. Then Rin started to cry of all the nice things I told her.

"B-but it wasn't just the fan-girls. Some of the guys..." Rin started.

"Some of the guys... What?" I asked while looking her into her eyes tilting her head up while holding her hand. Then she hugged me tightly.

"They threatened to rape me, Len. What am I suppose to do?" Rin asked burying her face in my shirt.

"Who was it?" I asked sternly holding her hands.

"Gakupo and Kaito." She said shyly.

"Rin, come with me." We waited in the music room for them to come, because on Wednesday we all knew that that had music practice. When we arrived they weren't there, we where about three minutes early. We just waited until they came in and stared at me. Then I walked toward them, making them back up a little.

"Do you know why I'm here?" I asked agitatedly.

"Oh look isn't it the great 'Len Kagamine'! Watcha' going to do pretty boy? Hum? Make our ears bleed?" Kaito said then him and Gakupo started laughing.

"Do you know. Why I am here?" I asked again angrily.

"Nope!" Gakupo said gladly.

Then I picked him up by the collar of his shirt, "Well then, you better remember quick." I said swiftly until I here Kaito say: " Oh, who is it here? Ahh, I know! The little slut! Hey howwa' bout' this, I'll pay ya 5000¥ if you-" Ah, I made sure he would never finish that sentence. I round-house-kicked the back of his head, knocking him to the ground.

"Why would you say something like that to Rin? You DID once tell me that you had a crush on her, am I mistaken?" Then he blushed, I smirked and punched his face again and again and again while Rin came up to Gakupo slapped him, punched his gut, and then grabbed his arm put him on the floor and then she held his arm back then stepped on his back- on sudden move from Rin- and his arm comes off.

"Rin...wow." I said as Kaito was unconscious.

"I could of done Gakupo, ya' know." I asked calmly as I approached her.

"Nah, I got it! And besides, he actually WAS about to rape me he-" Rin started before I did the pressure point that knocks you out on Gakupo. Then I hugged her and started crying.

"Rin. I'm sorry! I wasn't there to protect you! I should've been there!" I said while hugging her tighter.

"Len, it's not your-"

"Yes it is! I should've been there!" I she hugged be back. Then two fan-girls walked in.

"W-why is Len crying!" SeeU exclaimed.

"Poooorrrrr Len!" Miki also exclaimed.

"This is none of your concern. Leave." I said while crying and holding Rin close to me.

"What? That's no way to treat a fan!" SeeU said while being a douche.

"It is always the right thing to do when is someone is budding into their personal life." I said sternly.  
Then they both left. Then I grabbed up Rin, and kissed her. Passionately. Except not with sparks... With fireworks.

At Home~

When we got home, I made my decision. Rin Kagamine, would be transferring schools! But, I don't know if Rin would like to move.

"Hey Rin!" I yelled

"What?" She asked surprised

"I...uh, have a concert coming up in a month in Tokyo, and I was wondering if, you... Wouldliketomovetherebecausetheconcertisthereandall ofmyconcertsaregoingtobethereand-" I was saying before Rin cut me off. She...Chuckled... O_o

"Len, I know what your trying to do. You want to protect me. Oh PLEASE, Len, I read you like I read the sky; clear as day. And you don't need to protect me! I'm fine! But thanks!" She said gratefully.

"No. I didn't protect you! And we need to leave! I can't risk you getting hurt! I can't risk ever seeing you cry ever again!" I shouted in her direction. She seemed a little shocked, but glad that I cared for her so much.

"Hunmmm, I'll think about it! And what about the concert?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me write the lyrics! Because I've seem to have writers block..." I said casually.

"Oh, Yeah! I'll help you! I have actually written a song? Would you like to see it?" Rin asked while she was blushing, probably because it was a love song about us or something. (SPOILER XD)

Then she handed me a small note book and I opened it to the song 'fire flower' which I soon realized was the wrong one, but I sang it.

Fire Flower (AN You can skip this part if you wanna', it's just the English lyrics to the song 'Fire Flower')

Like a Fire Flower boku ga  
Kiechawanai you ni  
Hinoko chirase yumeuchiagare  
"Saisho kara kimi wo suki ni naranakya yokatta" nante  
uso made tsuite

Like a Fire Flower  
So I won't get put out  
My sparks will fly and I'll launch my dream.  
"I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you from the start."  
Was the lie that followed.

Rin was looking at the floor while playing with her foot then she said: "LEN YOU KNUCKEL BUTT THAT WAS THE WRONG SONG!"

"Really?" I asked

"Yes! That was one if my worst songs!" She shouted

"If its your worst song, all of your other ones must me miracles that can cure the deaf and bring people back to life." I said like a boss-like.

"R-really?" She asked.

"Yup! And if you don't mind, this will be the finally song of the concert!" I said while reading it again. Sonly looking up to see Rin running toward me trying to hug me, when she did she knocked me over to the floor and kissed me passionately, come to think of it, me and Rin have ONLY passionately kissed... Right?

Then I be like: "Calm down! Anyone would be crazy not to like this song!"

"I love you, Len!" She shouted while continuing to hug me.

"Humph, I love you to, Rin." I said as I hugged her back.

"Yes!" Rin shouted.

"Yes what?" I replied very much confused.

"Yes, I'll move to Tokyo with you!" Rin said. Me: not confused

Rin decided to call Miku and tell her:  
"Hello?" Miku asked sleepily

"Hey Miku!" Rin said.

"Oh, hey Rin! Wassup?" Miku did not sound sleepy anymore.

"Well, me and Len are moving to Tokyo, because all and Lens concerts and movie scenes are going to be there, and for another reason, that I won't tell you! K?" Rin said quickly. And them made this face: (=^ェ^=)

"Oh, ok." Miku simply replied. I personally expected her to be like: OH HEELLLL NO RIN WHY ARE YOU...blah blah blah in all caps.

"Wait...WHAT!?" Miku said at last. Expecting it to come eventually.

"WHAT OTHER REASON! AND WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT GRANDMA IS GOUNG TO SAY BOUT' THIS? HUH!? RIN OH HEELLLL NO, RIN WHY ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE! STAAAYYY! LEN! WHAT IF HE DOES SOMETHING TO YOU! I'VE HEARD THE SONG SPICE PLENTY OF TIMES! AND WHAT-" Rin cut Miku off before she could Blah Blah Blah anymore

"MIKU! Len's not going to do anything bad! Do you really not trust him! And where leaving as soon as we get the tickets! So tell Mikuo hi for me!" Rin finished,

"RIN WAIT! I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T TRUST LEN IT'S JUST THAT-" *Rin hangs up phone* then she made THIS face: （＾∇＾）

"So, when shall we get the tickets?" Rin asked politely.

"Whenever you feel like it my beautiful, Rin." I replied also Like A Boss.

"Ok then! Lets go now!" Then she dragged me out the door.

"Ok, ok, let's go!" The ticket office was us waiting in a long line and when the called the number '72' we came up and bought our tickets.

"Oh my god, that only took forever!" Rin complained.

"I know right?" I agreed with her.

"So, what songs are you goina' sing for the concert?" Rin asked curiously.

"Well, in order it's: Butterfly on your right shoulder, Servant of evil, Dream-eater, SPiCE and Fire Flower." I replied smiling.

"Awesome!" She replied happily.

When we returned home, I took a shower, then Rin and we went to sleep.

In the morning we where packing to leave to Tokyo.

"Is that everything?" I asked while we stuffed everything into the moving truck.

"Yup!" Rin said.

~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~

"Ok Rin, do you wanna' live in a condo or what?" I asked Rin.

"Doesn't matter as long as it has a big closet I should be fine!" Rin chuckled as she said that.

"So this one?" I asked as I pointed to a certain condo on the monitor.

"Ummm, how much?" Rin asked.

"As long as its under 90000000000¥, (IDK what that number is, just pretend its 90 million, k?) we should be Ok!" I exclaimed while Rin chuckled.

"Well, it has to be reasonable!" Rin giggled out.

"It's 50000¥ a month!" (About 500$...I think... Or is it 5000¥? Whatever it's suppose to be 500$!)

"Yeah, reasonable enough!" Rin shouted

~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~

Then I drove the truck to the place we mover to in Tokyo, we lived like 60 miles away from Tokyo, so on they way there I practiced 'Fire Flower' because Rin liked it when I sang to her.

When we arrived, we unpacked the truck and...uh... Packed... The house? I guess.

When we finished, we plopped on the couch and just...talked to each other. Until my cell phone buzzed, it was a call from me agent, Gumo.

"Len! I need you to get here right away!" Gumo shouted

"Where? Why?" I asked

"At the recording studio of corse! And we need to record your new song 'Fire Flower' for the concert!" Gumo apparently likes to shout a lot.

"Oh, ok- Wait how do you know about the song?" I asked confused.

"Well, news goes around quickly, doesn't it?" Gumo said normally for once.

"Whatever" then I hung up the phone.

"Rin, we gotta' go to the recording studio, to record your new song!" I said happily.

"Sure! Lets go!" She said willing to go.

While I took her hand, and ran out to the car, some people spotted us and started to parade around us. Some paparazzi where around me, taking photos for the world wide Vocaloid magazine. But I didn't care. When we got into the car-truck more less, we drove off to the recording studio. The paparazzi seemed to follow. When we arrived I took Rins hand and walked stealth-like into the studio trying as hard as possible not to get noticed. Oops.

"Hey, Len! What's the lads name!" A paparazzi asked.

"Yeah Len, Tell us!" Another shouted.

I looked at Rin and gave her the 'it's up to you' face. She nodded and said, "My name is Rin! Now leave me alone!" Rin sounded agitated, so I didn't question her. She ran into the nearest entrance. And I comforted her after we where successfully inside the building.

"Rin, lets go." I said

"Go where?" She asked

"To the recording studio of corse!" I exclaimed.

"Alrighty then!" She shouted anxiously. We meet up with Gumo I'm room '725' My recording studio.

"So shall we begin?" Gumo asked confidently.

"Yeah!" I said in the same tone except higher pitched.

"Alright!... Lyrics?" Gumo asked.

"Oh! Right!" Rin gave Gumo the notebook and flipped it to the right page. While Gumo read it, I stood nervously staring into Rins eyes.

"This song is... FAABLLLOOUS!" Gumo shouted making my ear drums vibrate.

"Ok so... Can we record it?" I asked.

"Why, Yes! Of CORSE!" Gumo shouted.

While I ran into the booth ready to sing, I saw Gumo chat with Rin a little while I sang. It left an uneasy mark in my stomach.

Rin POV (OMG the first time we go into Rin point of view...moment of silence...)

While I waited outside the booth, listening to Lens beauteous voice, Gumo started to chat with me.

"So, Rin. Why Len? Is it because he's famous? Or what?" Gumo asked while I got a little pissed off.

"Humph. Why does everyone think that? I was transferred to Lens school, from America. Len was wearing a Black wig, and Red contacts. You see, Len was a childhood friend, but at his 6th birthday party me and my friend, Miku, where not found in the remnants of the fire. (Remnants: Remains or ruins of something; ex: the remnants of the town where withering away.) but we somehow found ourselves in America. How I got there was a blur. But twelve years later, we meet again. Not realizing that was Len at first. Then he told me of the story about how someone very dear to him named 'Rin' was lost in the fire at his party. And how it might be a turn of events that I have the same name, and look exactly the same. But the he admitted that he loved me. And we've been together ever since." I said calmly, reminding myself of the memories we share.

"Oh. Wow. I-I had no idea." He said shocked.

"Well, just so you know, even if Len was not famous or popular. Even if he wasn't rich or handsome. I would still love him." I said before Len finished the final word of the song.

Len POV

When I finished the song, I ran out of the booth to see what was up. Because I knew it wouldn't be good. But I was wrong. It was the sweetest thing I've ever heard; "Well, just so you know, even if Len was not famous or popular. Even if he wasn't rich or handsome. I would still love him." It was so sweet of her.

"Rin, I love you so much." I said while I hugged her tightly.

"Why is that?" Rin asked with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"I have always loved you. I love your personality, your beauty, your stubbornness, the good and the bad. That is something that will never change. Even if we are apart. Even if we where to go through a Separation.

**AN: Lol I know I said that this chapter would be really long, but it's not much longer than any of my other ones, but I couldn't make you wait any longer, and the reason for the late update is school. JK school is never an excuse. CX because I write on the bus, during Advisory and Social Studies- Oh and in the locker room when I get dressed early enough. And I never study. But I have been reading a lot of fanfictions, so yeahur. Next chapter: Lens Concert (will be expectantly short, sorry)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

**Len's Concert, Antagonist Reviled! The pre-lemon.**

**OMFG! I have NEVER updated this late! I was reading a lot of fanfictions, to get 'inspired' thx to CloverRin, I got my inspiration!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Len POV,

Today was the day! The day all of my fan girls marvel at me, hurry.*Cough*Sarcasm*Cough* well anyways, My concert was today! I REALLY didn't want to do it either. Because there is always this mob of damn fan-girls that harass me to give them my number, of corse, is say '367-5309' most of the fan-girls in my generation are to young to get that song reference ( lol Len's 18, and I'm 11 and I know that song. XD lol it's not MY fault I like old music... Ok maybe it is...) So I use it anyways. Heh heh heh...

~Time Skip~ (During the concert nothing exciting happens. Just me singing various songs, and... Stuff...)

"Len! We Looooovvvvveeee you!" The fan girls screamed loudly, making sure they got my attention. I was walking on a narrow path guarded by velvet maroon ropes, with a tall, husky man. AKA My body guard.

I was heading toward my dressing room, when I stumbled across a random woman. She seemed about my age, with tinted pink hair down to ankles. She wore a shirt that hangs off one shoulder and a mini skirt. For SURE she was NOT a fangirl.

"Oh," I mumbled "I'm sorry." I apologized as bumped into her.

"It's fine." She bluntly and boringly replied. My not knowing what to say next, I did what I always did when this sort of thing happened.

"So, what's your name?" I asked cheerfully as I plastered a smile on my face.

"It's IA. Nice to meet you Len." She said with emotion.

"-" I was about to say something in return, but as soon as I opened my mouth, Rin cut through the ropes, and hugged me tightly.

"Len! You where great! I was there the whole time! I was expectantly happy when you sang Fire Flower because... Well you know why." She said like she was about to die in ten seconds.

"Uh, friend of yours?" IA said in a expressionless voice. But a blush crept over her flawless face.

"Uh, yeah! She's my girlfriend and a childhood friend of mine!" I said happily staring into her deep blue eyes, the looking as IA who was twitching her eyebrows and a vein popped out on her neck.

"Cool." IA Bluntly replied- as always and this time she slightly clenched her fists, but... Why?

"Rin-chan, I am going to be in here!" I said as I pointed toward the bathroom on the far right of me.

"Alright!" Rin replied happily.  
I entered the bathroom...

Rin POV

Len went over to the bathroom, as I patiently waited.

"So, are you a friend of lens?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Hardly." She murmured "But look!" She stomped her foot on the ground, and looked angrily into my eyes... " .mine. I am in love with him! And YOU can't do ANYTHING to prevent precious len to fall in LOVE with me!" She whisper-yelled as if she didn't want len to hear her.

"I'm alright if Len 'falls in love' with You." I replied-rather coldly.

"Y-you are!?" The woman yelled.

"Yes. I never fell in love with Len. I rather- just AM in love with him. Because everything that falls. Breaks." I said with a smirk.

"NO! LEN WILL LOVE ME! HE IS MINE AND ALL MINE! AND NO SLUT CAN TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed.

"I'm the slut? Well I'm not the one wearing-" I stopped in mid-sentence, NOT wanting to pour gasoline onto the fire.

"Wearing what!" The woman asked angrily.

"Never mind~" I sang as I skipped along the narrow trail.

The Len submerged from the bathroom.

Len POV

"IA, I herd you yelling is everything ok?" I asked sympathetically.

"Just peachy." She replied in they monotone voice of hers.

"Alrighty then! See you around!" After that we headed home in my epic truck.

Then we arrived then Rin did something...odd... She closed all the blinds on the windows, and locked the door. The pushed me down to the floor. Her legs on either side of my hips, holding my wrists to the floor.

"So, Len... I've- been wanting to try _something_." She picked up my tie with her mouth and continued," And I was thinking, I needed to try this _thing_ out. I have never done it before." She took in a deep breath."Sex." She said so...so... **passionately. Seductively. Sexy.**

This was happening so fast! I didn't know how to react.

First we were at the concert, then here! And now Rin lying on top of my wanting to have sex with her. I-I didn't know what to do...

**I was blushing when I wrote that last part... XD thx for viewing -_- next chapter will have a lemon. For all the innocent ones out there... DON'T READ CHAPTER 6! K! And I didn't wanna change it to 'M' either -_- that's how I roll...**

**~Sabrina**


	6. LEMON! Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Lemon**

**The Separation Len x Rin**

Len POV

"R-Rin I..." I trailed off

"W-what? You don't want to..." She tapped the index fingers together as she sat on my stomach.

"N-no it's not that.. It's just I don't think I'm ready to lose my virginity... Not yet." I blushed in embarrassment.

"Well there's a first time for everything..." Rin stated shyly

"A...alright. For you, my Rin." I said nervously knowing now there's no way out of this.

I flipped over so that I was on top of Rin. Then I took control.

I planted small kissed throughout her neck. Occasionally licking the base of her jaw. Making her moan.

Then I slowly took my hands and fiddled up and down on Rins sides.

"I want to explore every part if you." I said Seductively.

I moved my hands to get upper back ware I un-clipped her bra. She gasped at this activity.

I smirked.

I pealed off her shirt only to revel a bra half-in her enlarged chest. (Stereotypically Rin is flat-chested, but not in this Fanfiction. ;) )

I pryed off the bra and tossed it aside then you could say- I played with her boobs. I caressed them while I licked a nipple, making her moan in pleasure. Then I sucked on them, then slightly gnawed on them. Making her moan loudly.

I smirked again.

I took off my shirt.

"Hummmm, so. You work out?" She asked sexily.

"Yes. Did it pay off?" I asked while my lips were to her ear.

"This time it did." Rin said satisfied.

I began to kiss her roughly and passionately. She rubbed her breasts on my chest making me caress them again. Then I picked her up and ran to our room. I placed her on the plush bed in the condo. Then I pushed down her skinny jeans while I played with the hem of her panties then finally ripping them off her perfect figure.

A finger went in. She was so tight. I slightly marveled at the private part, because I have never seen one before.

Then I slid in another making her shout. Then I pumped in and out. Making her moan with each pump.

I smirked.

Then I stopped. Making Rin wine.

"Why...did you...stop?" Rin asked between pants. U didn't reply instead I smirked and licked her opening as she moaned extremely loud. Then I sucked at it causing her I'd yell. This went on until I stuck my tongue into her. She screamed in extreme pleasure.

Then I slid off my shorts and boxers, reveling my throbing- pen 15... (SMOSH REFERENCE!) I still continued to do what I was doing. I stopped and looked at Rin. She nodded.

"Rin. This will hurt you." I said sympathetically.

"I know. I am prepared for that." She said nervously.

I spread apart her legs. Then inserted my 10 inch pen-15 into her tight ({|}). I moaned in pure pleasure. While Rin yelped and tears rolled down her face.

I did it again and again. Then finally I got a moan of pleasure.

"Ah! LEN!" She yelled as I found her g-spot. Then went directly in the same position. Knowing my Rin was happy.

"Len i-I-I'm gunna'- AHHHH!" She screeched as I knew what had happened. She had an orgasm. I soon followed in her foot prints. While I stuffed her tight, wet hole with sperm. Then she flipped me over so that I was lying on the bed.

"My turn"

She began to bounce up and down on me. As well as occasionally swirling around my penis. It was amazing. Then I had another orgasm. Spreading seed all over her chest. The she collapsed beside me. I kissed her passionately once again. The drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Haha! Not bad for an 11 year old huh? I didn't put in as much detail as I hoped, as I knew those innocent minds would of read this anyway, even AFTER the warning. The next chapter HAS to be really long, 3k words in that chapter or more! Thanks for reading! - u -**

**~Sabrina 3**

**Happy 4/13!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Moving in with Miku. Rin is...WHAT!?**

**The Separation Len x Rin**

**(Hope you liked my lemon ;) )**

Len POV

The morning I woke up. Rin wasn't in bed. Oh GREAT. Remind anyone of SPiCE? I got up, put on some close on, and went to the bathroom. When I submerged, I went into the kitchen, only to find Rin making omelets. I smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Rin greeted cheerfully.

"Yeah, sorry I slept in so late. I had a long night." I winked at her. She slightly blushed then rolled her eyes. Then fixing her eyes back on the omelets.

"Oh, Len. What am I going to do with you?" Rin asked playfully

I snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist and pressed her against me swaying us side to side slowly.

"Humm. I don't know? But your stuck with me." I whispered in her ear. She laughed then kissed me.

We finished our omelets. Then we went to the park.

"Hey Len?" Rin asked while we where in the middle of our stroll.

"Humm?" I replied

"I am going to visit Miku for about a month, she got a new job in hong-kong, and because it was such a long way, she wanted my help supporting her and helping her book everything. As she misses me, like, a lot." Rin said calmly.

"What! A month! No Rin-chan! I'll miss you!" I yelled like a young child while stomping my foot. Rin giggled and proceeded.

"Yeah, we haven't had much 'sister-sister' time since I moved here." Rin said while squeezing my hand tighter.

"If it will make YOU happy, I'm all for it." I reassured her. Then she gave out a happy giggle.

"Thanks Len time will fly befo-" Rin said before being cut of by-

"LENNNN-KUUUNNN! I MISSED YOU!" I herd a scream. The voice sounded strangely familiar. Then I saw a streak of pinkish-white hair fly in fount of me. Then I tight hug coughs me by surprise.

"Len-Len! I missed you! It's been like 3 minutes since I've seen you! How's it goin'? Oh I can see your with HER." IA was a girl I just meet. And yet here she is. Stalking me. Hurray...

"I-I-IA!? How-wha-wha-whe-?!" Like I said JUST meet the girl.

"Leeennnn! I LOVE YOU! Dump this little one and MARRY MEE!" IA yelled then sighed dreamily.

JUST meet the girl. She Loves me. Hates Rin. Rivalry anyone?

"Hey! That's enough!" Rin yelled "now get yo' nasty arms, off my boyfriend!" Ouch.

"Uh!" IA shouted "As if! Make me!" IA yelled. Practically ASKING for a fight.

"Whatever" Rin said tranquilly then pushed back her ankle with her foot making her fall to the .

"Ug! Ow!" IA said while rubbing her cheek.

"Let's go, Len." Rin said angrily.

"I'll be waiting for you Len-chan!" IA yelled while we walked away, then sat under an large oak tree.

"Len. Tell me you love me." Rin asked while snuggling into my chest.

"I love you." I simply said.

"Not an acceptable answer. Please try again." Rin said robot like. I thought for a moment.

"I Love you. I need you, because I love you. I am in love with you, I didn't fall in love with you, because when things as fragile as a heart when the fall, they break. And our love will never break."

Rin seemed to like that answer, because she leaned in and kissed me passionately.

"Our love will never break." She quietly echoed

After watching the lovely sunset, me and Rin went home, took showers blah blah blah the usual then we had a brief conversation.

"So, Rin. When will you be leaving to go see Miku?" I asked sleepily.

"Uh- the day after tomarrow." Rin added slowly.

I shot up.

"Rin! I'll miss you!" I said like a kindergardener while hugging her shoulders. She giggled.

"Rin, promise me you'll be safe?" I asked solemnly.

"I promise I'll be safe Len-Len. Now, get some sleep." She kissed my cheek, cuddling herself comfortably in my arms and fell asleep.

~Time Skip~

Rin POV

I woke up a little earlier than usual this morning, with weird cramps in my lower abdomen. 'Eh, it's just puberty again' I thought to myself while patting my stomach. (AN: If you are like me, you KNOW where this is heading (; )

I started to make breakfast, Eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, and freshed squeezed orange juice. When completed, and in the table, I had to wake Lens lazy ass up. But I still love em'.

When I entered our room Len was already awake, sitting on the bed, reading a book.

"Oh, Good morning!" I greeted Len happily. Len folded down the corner of the page and closed the book before waking over to me. He snaked his arms over me waist as I did the same around his neck.

"Why, good morning." Len said with his reading glasses on the brige of his nose. He kissed me then continued "so, watcha' need Rinny?"

"Breakfast's ready Len-Len." I simply said. Len stretched and replied: "alright Rinny, lets go eat."

Len POV

Rin is leaving tomorrow, for a whole month! I'll miss her so much, but before she leaves I need to put a restraining order on IA... She stalked me out my window last night... *shivers*

While I finished the remnants of our delicious meal, (REMNANTS- Rem•nan•ants- small pieces and/or pieces left behind & forgotten, ex. The only thing that was left in the town, was the REMNANTS of the buildings.) me and Rin decided to relax for a bit, and then help her pack and stuff.

"So Rin, what are you going to pack?" I asked cluelessly

"A months worth if shit!" She exclaimed matter-o-factly.

"Sarcasm much?" I asked while digging out a suit case.

"What? Me, Sarcasm? No." She said while giggled while I finally pryed out the suit case.

"Alright, in all seriousness, you gotta' get packin'." I said sadly as I knew she was leaving.

"Humph... Stuff I guess. Um, can you put in like 30 pairs of underwear and socks in there? And my makeup and about five bras please? I don't want YOU to pick my outfits." She asked politely, while I fake pouted. I didn't complain, as I knew there was no way out if it... I AM NOT A PERVERT!

"Alright." I calmly said.

~Time Skip~

When we finished packing, was started to have a sloppy make out scene, but... I'd rather not go into detail on that...

"So anything else you need help with?" I asked as she laid with me on the couch.

"Nah, lets like, play monopoly or somethin'."

So, we played monopoly, it went on for about six hours...

"OH! IN YO FACE!" Rin screamed at me as she stood up and started to jump around and point mockingly at me while I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Pfffttt, whatever." I mumbled.

Rin helped me to my feet, then I interlocked my hands with hers and kissed her passionately.

When *cough* completed *cough* It was like, midnight. The time flew like it was only written in 200+ words (AN :3) tomorrow Rin would be leaving. I don't want her to leave. She told me that she would take a shower at Miku's, when she got there. So went ahead and went to bed, while Rin decided to wash her face before she goes to sleep.

Rin POV

All day, my lower abdomen hurt, I didn't know why, but I considered asking Miku about it.

No Bigy.

I was washing my face, when I had this strange nausea feeling. I didn't know why. I am pretty much immune to everything. And a few seconds later, I vomited into the toilet. I hate throwing up! That's why when I was little, I never wanted to be pregnant, because you throw up a lot. -wait- could it be?

~time skip~

I woke up just on time! 5:30 am! That gave me time to get ready, and stuff, before I wake lens lazy ass up so he can drive me to Miku's.

~6:30~

"Leeeenn~ wake up!" I said in a soft voice shaking him slightly.

"Leeenn~ wake up!" I said again.

I got... Impatient after doing that a couple dozen times.

"LEN GET YO LAZY FAT ASS OUT OF THAT DAMN BED!" It was now 6:45

"Huh?" Len shot up. I dragged him to the bathroom where I forced him to get ready. Happy wife, happy life, right? Even know we aren't married.

••••••••••••

"Len, are you sure you'll be alright?" I asked on the way to Miku's.

"Yes Rin, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me!"

" I can't help but to worry." I replied honestly. Len was my all, my heart and soul, How can I not worry over him? Especially my lover, especially him.

Time flew by fast. Soon we were in Miku's driveway when Miku peaked her head out of the door frame, her long hair, not pulled up into her signature pony-tails, her hair lied limp by her side.

"RIIINNNNN~" Miku shouted. Oh Shit.

"Uh- Hi mikU" her strangling hug possessed me when I pronounced the 'u' in her name.

"RINNNN-CHHAAANNNN! I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!~ YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING! Len, you can leave." Miku exclaimed giggled then her hugged me and kissed my forehead "I'll miss you Rin, have fun." He said calmly with a smile on his face, "don't forget to call me!" He shouted this while placing the last of my bags inside the house and walking toward the truck.

"Good bye Len! I'll miss you!" I shouted waving as he drives off. Now it was just ME and MIKU. Oh Shit.

Miku winked at me... 'What the fuck?" I thought as she began to speak.

"So," she nudged my side "did you guys have fun smushing in the bed, if ya' know what I mean," she nudged my said playfully again. While flicking her teal eyebrows up and down in my direction. I helplessly blushed. Then Miku's expression got instantly serious.

"No, Rin-chan, you didn't!" Miku asked half sarcasm half serious narrowing her eyes at me.

"Rin! What if you got pregnant! What if y'all gotta put him/her up for adoption because you can't take care if it! What if-" I cut her off.

"Miku-nee, don't be so worried! I-" she cut ME off.

"Rin. Are you pregnant?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No! Well, I don't know..." My voice trailed off.

"No! No! No! No! No-no-no!...NO! Rin!~ you have to tell ol' Miku when there things happen!~ so tell me, been throwing up lately?"

"Yeah."

"Have you been having stomach aches?"

"...yeah..."

"Have you've been bloated?"

"...Maaayyybbbeee~..."

"Rin!"

"Fine alright yes,"  
We where speechless after that. Not knowing what to say next.

"Rin! I think I might have a pregnancy test I you wanna use i-" I cut Miku off, not wanting all of this to be true. The last thing this world needs is ANOTHER teen pregnancy.

"No! I'm not pregnant! I can't be pregnant!" I had a sudden out burst, clutching my blond hair, falling to my knees.

"Rin..." Miku said simply, rubbing my back trying to console me. It didn't work.

"Miku..I-... I... I'll t- ill take the test." I said in a weak voice, facing defeat. I REALLY didn't want to become a mother. Not yet anyways.

"Rin, Hun, are you sure?" Miku asked gazing sympathetically into my eyes; crimpled on the floor.

"Y-yeah."

••••••••••••

Len POV

~at home~

Damn, I am WAY going to miss Rin. I love Rin! And I'm a little worried. Miku can get a little ditzy at times. Even back when we where 6.

"LENNY KINS! OPEN THE DOOOOORRRRR~" a familiar voice filled the porch of the spotless condo.

Shit.

IA, not fucking again!

I was SOO glad the phone rang.

It was...Miku...

"Hello?" I asked to the caller.

"Len!" I groaned loudly

"Whadda' want?" I asked coldly

"Len, there is something important I need to tell you." Miku asked seriously.

"What is it?" I asked a little sacred.

••••••••••••

"Rin is... WHAT!?"

~Flash back~

Rin POV

I entered the bathroom, while Miku held out the test.

"Here! Hurry up!" She asked sarcastically.I hesitantly grabbed the test out of he hand and began to unwrap, the paper that lied upon it. The I... Lets say 'Activated' the test.

I exited the bathroom, leaving the test fully activated on a piece of toilet paper. I came out on the berg of tears.

I could just here Miku mumble "positive"

~Flashback End~

Len POV

"Wha- oh my god." I felt 100% guilty for all of this.

"LENNY KINS! WHAT'S THE HOLD UP?" IA asked from Behind locked doors.

"Len? It's Rin." I perked right up.

"So," I paused "Parents?" I asked blushing remembering what had happened *cough* that night *cough*.

"I-I guess so..." The the line went silent.

**OHHHHH~ *fangirl squeal* CHAPTAH 7 Compleated! YESH! FINALLY! Hey, I worked hard on this! It took me a good week to write it! *snob look* thx everyone for reviewing! I love to read them! *stalker face/pedo bear face* any ideas?**

**Question! :What gender should the baby be? I still haven't decided :p**

**Chapter 8**

**Separation**

**Engagement Ring. Day 2 at Mikus.**


	8. Chapter 8 Engagement! Fangirl Face

**Long time no see! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I had writers block, which was unusual for me! I have been reading so many fanfictions and watching so many romance animes! NEEDED TO GET MOTAVATED!**

**To person IDK:**

**HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW IT TAKES ABOUT A MONTH TO KNOW WHEN SOMEONE GETS PERGGERS? IM ONLY 11 FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD! I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT INFORMATION NOW! Could you just- PRETEND that it was a month?**

**To person 2 that IDK:**

**I don't watch porn or hentai! Ok!? I WATCH YAOI! YAOI FANGIRLS FTW! 。****_。*****Derp Face***

ENJOY~

Len POV

It has been about a week since Rin left to go live with Miku for a month. I have talked to her everyday, and discussed several matters. One of the which being that we both agreed that we should get married before the baby was born. Just thinking about it makes me think,'wow, this is really happening.' And 'I can't believe I'm only 19, and I'm about to be married and be a father.'

But before all of that, I have to buy the thing that will make our relationship inseparable. Forever.

The Engagement Ring, Purpose.

I know Rin's style, she wouldn't want anything too-too flashy. But she DEFINITELY does not want something plastic out of an gum-ball machine. I'm thinking- no diamonds- just the gold band. I think she will love it. And I'll get it engraved too.

Rin is the love of my life. We have had a rough past, but we all managed to get along. (Except for the exception on IA) I would die for Rin. I would do ANYTHING to make her smile, for her to be happy, For her to be safe. Oh, there I go again. Blabbing on and on about my love life. But- that's kind of the point of you reading this, Right? Sorry if I'm wrong, but that's also kind of the reason why me and Rin wrote this, Anyways. Ok... WHATEVER. Now... Where to buy an engagement ring... I'll start at the mall! THEN I'll google it.

~ SHOPPIN' TIME ~

I FINALLY arrived at the mall. After an hour of traffic. Yahoo. I decided to call Rin. I haven't called her today. So... Why not, Right? I swiftly dialed her easy-to-remember number, and it began to ring.

Ring Ring "PICK UP PICK IP PI-" Ring Ring "K UP PICK PICK UP " Ring Ring "PICK U-"

"Hello?" Rin chimed.

"Rinny!" I said child like.

"Len! How are you? What are you doing? I was so worried because its 6 already, and you thought you wouldn't call today!" She sounded frantic, like I would even consider losing contact with her. No. Just, No. Never.

I giggled, "Rinny! Don't be ridiculous! I love you! So, how's life at Miku's~" I sand tauntingly.

She groaned "Since I'm pregnant she won't let me do anything! I mean I'll be like, 'Oh ill wash the dishes tonight!' Then she be like, 'Oh No! You must not stress your body...' Exc. Exc."

I let out a laugh. "Rin, I agree, you shouldn't stress, but I also agree that MIKU's taking it a bbbiiittt to far. Just a bit." I say just a bit because I know Miku can pick up another phone in that house hold and simply tune on whenever she wants.

"Len, Miku says that she has a shit load of baby crap from her nieces and nephews, so she said we could have it, so we don't really need to buy anything but diapers." I thought for a moment.

"Wait a second- Akaiko had children!"

"No shit Sherlock, anyway, I was hoping you would call because I wanted to see if you wanted to, ah, come with me to the park with me at 7." Shit.

"Ah, Rin, I'm so sorry, but I have some things to take care of tonight." She gave out a little humph then spoke.

"Fine. What about tomorrow?" Curiosity coated her words.

"Maybe. My 'work' may not be done tomorrow. But the possibility is it 90%. That I will be able to make it." I smiled proudly to myself for no apparent reason.

"I'll take that a a yes!"

"90%!"

"Whatever, I love you."

"Love you too, bye!" I hung up and just gazed upon the endless trail of cars.

~At da Mawl~ :3

The only decent place to buy Engagement rings at the mall was a place named Jared which I faintly remember my aunt getting one there. I went to a counted where a lady helped me.

"Hello sir welcome to J-.. J-Jared's!" I looked confused for a second until I realized I was still famous , and that she probably recognized me. I gave her a smile that made her blush. "S-so, w-what brings y-you h-her t-t-t-toda-ay?" I felt kinda uneasy, but kept the smile on my face.

"Umm... I need an engagement ring for my girlfriend." She looked disappointed, but continued.

"So, w-what a-are ya' lookin' f-for?" She tried to sound as relaxed as possible, she gets points for that.

"Something simple. Not anything with big ass Damond's or jewels on it. I was thinking just a plain Gold band." Her face lit up, like she was mentally saying. 'Ah! I expected nothing less!' To me. She pulled out the most perfect ring. It was exactly what I had imagined. My face lit up to. I gave the lady Rin's ring number, and rung me up. "Ah! Thank you!" I ran out then looked at the receipt once again. 20000¥. SO worth it. It was only fore o'clock. I called Rin while I was exiting.

"Hello?"

"RIN!"

"What?"

"Can you still meet up at the park?" I heard an Inhale of gratitude.

"Yeah, of course!" And she hung up.

By the time I got home, it was 6. Damn Traffic. I played a little happy wheels on the computer before getting ready. I dressed in normal work close, that was just a bit nicer that usual. Then I drove to the park and waited. I spotted her 30 minutes later. We chatted about the little things, then at sunset, at the small pond, I purposed.

I got down on one knee and put her hand in mine.

"Rin?"

She put her hand on top of her mouth with tears forming in her eyes.

"Rin, I love you. I can't live without you. You are my one and only, my soulmate, the love of my life." She was crying at this point..

"Rin, will you marry me?" I pulled the ring out of my jacket pocket and opened it. She nodded and then threw herself at me. I caught her an then hugged her. When we separated, I slipped the ring on her right ring finger. Then we kissed.

-Next Day-

Normal POV

Ad In A Popular Magazine: Len Kagamine Purposed! It had the three pictures of Rin And Len. First was Len in one knee with the box. Second was Len putting the ring on, any the third of them kissing. With only the silhouette of the two, and the backdrop of the sunset.

*PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!*

**_This fanfic will continue until the they both die, same with 'Let's Be Friends, Ok?' So don't worry about this ending this anytime soon. And the next chapter will be this chapter, and the next thing after that all in Rin's POV. And sorry for short chapter :|_**


End file.
